<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haul Away! by yalejosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515477">Haul Away!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie'>yalejosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lyfrassir Edda, brand new to the crew of the Aurora, finds their instrument and their role with a little help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Gunpowder Tim, Lyfrassir Edda &amp; Nastya Rasputina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haul Away!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyffrasr_snedda/gifts">snyffrasr_snedda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hewwo!!! this was an absolute joy to write, i had such a blast!!!! this is my first time writing lyf so i hope i got em right lol. hope yall like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We need to get some supplies,” Ashes announced, stepping into the Common. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was already gathered there, playing cards and sharing whiskey. As Ashes walked in, they lifted their heads up. It wasn’t often that Ashes had announcements to make, but the crew knew that when Ashes meant business, it was best to listen to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, supplies?” a small voice from the corner questioned. The voice belonged to Lyffrasir Edda, the newest addition to the crew of the Starship Aurora. The former inspector had been plucked out of the void of space by the crew when the ship they had escaped the Yggdrasil system on had run out of fuel. Since then, Lyf had been adjusting to life on the ship they were starting to call home. And with adjustment came many questions about how things worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you know by now, we need food and shit like that. Plus fuel and scrap parts for Aurora. So we need to make trips planetside every so often.” Ashes answered Lyf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they turned their head back towards the main crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said, who’s gonna be tribute this time ‘round?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny leapt up from the floor, away from the round of Texas Hold Em he’d been playing with Tim and Marius. Jonny then strode his way to the front of the room next to Ashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, your humble Captain, Jonny D’ville-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRST MATE!” The other Mechanisms cheered, Tim the loudest of them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny sighed huffily, and continued, “Fine, as your first mate, I’ll go down and get the shit we need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny then added with a devilish smirk, “And Tim’ll come with me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looked like he was about to violently object, but the ticking time bomb that seemed to be located at the center of his being didn’t go off. Instead, he gave a resigned smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, Jonny, I’ll go with you. You lose inherently because now you gotta deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb ass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny was still processing the magnitude of the mistake he’d made when Ashes continued speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nastya, could you go planetside to make sure that these two don’t get themselves killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, and also actually get the supplies we need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya nodded, and replied, “Of course, Ashes. Besides, Aurora has some specific parts she wants me to get for her, so I was planning on going anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ashes replied, “We need one more person to go. Lyf, why don’t you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashes was joined by a chorus of approval from the rest of the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf was pulled from the corner and brought to the front of the Common by both Jonny and Tim, who were smiling mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Lyf, it’ll be a right of passage! Your first trip planetside with the crew of the Starship Aurora!” Jonny announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf felt awkward situated in front of the whole crew like this. They’d barely made their presence known since they’d arrived on the Aurora, acting more like a shadow than anything else, like a ghost. They weren’t sure they’d fit in with a bunch of raucous crewmates planetside when they were already having enough trouble dealing with them on the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go with Nastya?” Lyf asked quietly. She seemed like the quietest member of the crew that was going planetside, and the least likely to kill them, two major pros. Ashes nodded, pity flashing in their eyes for a brief second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Lyf, that isn’t a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf lets out a sigh of relief, and goes to stand next to Nastya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes pass in a blur of nerves. Lyf hears Ashes give Nastya, Tim, and Jonny lists of everything they need to get, and then the four of them go to the brig to board two small ships. Jonny and Tim take one, talking and laughing, and Lyf boards one with Nastya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf feels their body only tense up more as they buckle into their seat, and Nastya takes the wheel of the ship. The ride down to the planet is thankfully smooth. Lyf watches, eyes shining with wonder, as they leave the star filled sky and enter the blue atmosphere of the planet they are visiting. The sky on Midgard had always been orange, so this was the first time Lyf was seeing a blue sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sky is blue….” Lyf whispered to themself, not expecting Nastya to hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya did, in fact, hear them though, and replied, “Yes, the sky is blue here. Was the sky not blue on your home planet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was orange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, color shock. I get it. Cyberia’s atmosphere was grey, so when I saw colored skies for the first time, I was understandably shocked. It’s alright, you’ll get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf nodded mutely, continuing to stare intently at the sky outside the ship window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they descended, the tiny, anthill like clusters that had dotted the planet expanded into cities. Ships and wheelers turned from dots, to tiny toys, to full size objects as the ship made it closer to the ground. Lyf watched the whole process in awe. They’d never even left Midgard before the Bifrost approached, too busy with their life on the ground to preoccupy themselves with exploring the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya parked the ship in an abandoned lot at the edge of a great city, skyscrapers towering in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so first thing’s first, we need to get some food. That should be simple enough. If we make it to a warehouse, there should be some ship rations there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf nodded, and asked, “How do you guys pay for things, by the way? I don’t really see how you all make a living, besides being general nuisances and performing once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya smiled, but it had a bit of bite to it as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyf, we steal shit. That’s what we do, we’re spacepirates. If you’re not good with that, then I’d suggest you leave the crew now. If stealing is too much for you, then you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> not gonna like the murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf sighed deeply. They’d assumed that the Mechanisms had employed less than legal means of attaining supplies and treasures, but assuming it and hearing it said out loud were two different things. Still, surprisingly, Lyf didn’t mind as much as they’d assumed they would. Perhaps spending time in the void of space had changed them more than they thought. Or perhaps working for a corrupt government for so long had radicalized them more than they’d initially assumed. In any case, The Mechanisms had been generous in allowing them to join their crew, and Lyf wasn’t about to waste that generosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it, honestly. You guys are gonna do it no matter what I say, so I might as well go down the path of least resistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya patted Lyf on the back with a genuine smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it seems you’re learning fast. Good, it’ll make things easier for you in the long run. Now come on, we got some rations to steal, and you’re gonna help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Help? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be my distraction”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim hadn’t gone planetside with Jonny in a while. He was usually too busy tinkering with his sizable array of weapons to notice when crewmates went planetside unless they made a point of telling him. On the cryptid scale amongst the crew of the Aurora, a scale of Jonny to Nastya, Tim would say he was smack dab in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Tim reveled in chaos, as was well known amongst the crew, so being paired with Jonny wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Far from it, in fact, as Jonny was practically a magnet for the best kind of violent chaos. Despite the trip being strictly business, Tim could already see the schemes being planned in Jonny’s mind as he flew the small ship planetside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Jonny….what kind of fun and games are happening when we get down?” Tim asked, a smirk adorning his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny’s hand flew to his chest, and he gasped in mock offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why my dear Timothy, me? Making illicit plans? I’m shocked!” Jonny replied, half laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, you twat. Tell me the plan already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, you got me. We get the stupid parts that Nastya needs, then we bust into someplace cool. There’s this weapons factory at the edge of this city that makes some guns that might be nice, so we can go there, cause some chaos, get some new weapons, and get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been decided that Lyf and Nastya would get the food, while Jonny and Tim would get the parts. They were also supposed to come right back to the Aurora as soon as they got what they needed, as this trip was merely for business. Jonny’s plan, however, sounded much more enjoyable. Tim felt a twinge of guilt for going against orders (old habits die hard), but pushed it aside in favor of excitement over the prospect of excellent violence and new weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heist for the parts Nastya needed went off without a hitch. The place they’d been told to retrieve the parts from was populated by unarmed, inattentive scientists. Tim laughed to himself as he and Jonny stole the parts they needed. It seemed that on this planet they were very valuable and highly advanced, which made Tim wonder why they weren’t well guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mortals</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tim remarked to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they never learn shit huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim and Jonny stealthed out of the facility before any of the scientists even knew their precious technology was gone. Usually they’d cause a lot more bloodshed, but the prospect of the gun factory more than sated their present desire for conflict. Hopefully, they’d be able to go in guns blazing when they went for their new weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim laughed with Jonny as he piloted the ship towards the gun factory. He had a good feeling about today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they’d retrieved the food they needed, Lyf expected to go straight back to the Aurora. They faintly recalled Ashes mentioning it, saying that this trip was merely for business reasons. However, Nastya had taken Lyf by the hand and out of the ship as soon as they’d set down the supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, Nastya?” Lyf asked as Nastya dragged them out of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get you an instrument. You’re part of the crew now, which means you need to learn to play. Besides, it’s your first trip planetside. It would be a shame to go straight back during your first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf decided it wouldn’t be wise to resist. Even though Nastya was much calmer than the majority of the crew, they didn’t trust her enough to not pull a gun on them quite yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya took Lyf down the main street of the city they were in. The blue sky they’d marveled at earlier was now obscured by clouds of smoke. The darkness accentuated the many blinking, neon signs that lit up the avenue in the absence of streetlights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya scanned the signs as she walked with Lyf. Lyf wondered what she was searching for, until Nastya made a small sound of triumph and pulled Lyf into a storefront labeled, “Albert’s Strings Shop”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minute Lyf stepped in, the smell of wood hit their nostrils. It was a stark contrast to the acrid smell of the air in the city, and Lyf breathed in the smell deeply. Lyf looked over at Nastya, who was smiling wider than they’d ever seen her. She looked like a kid in a candy shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choose whatever you want, Lyf,” Nastya said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf made slowly their way around the shop, taking time to look at the instruments hanging off the wall. They made their way towards a bright orange violin, but Nastya briskly walked over to them and put her hand on their shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want that one,” Nastya chided, “it’s low quality. You can tell by its bright color, and its sheen. Also, listen to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya picked up the bow that was hanging next to the offending violin, and slid the bow across it. It emitted a tinny, shrieking sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the kind of sound you’ll get from a good instrument. Try and look for something old.” Nastya continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf nodded, and searched for a string instrument that looked suitably old. They searched until they finally found what they were looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old cello sat in the corner, its wood a deep, rich mahogany color. Lyf immediately felt a connection to it, picking up a bow and gently sliding it across the strings. It created a sound that reminded Lyf of the lovely depth of a stream. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good instrument, Lyf, nice choice.” Nastya praised, appearing behind Lyf without them noticing at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it a lot…” Lyf replied fondly. They really did, and they couldn’t wait to learn how to play it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf sighed before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m assuming you’re going to try and steal this somehow, which I have no idea how you’re going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not this,” Nastya replied, pulling out a gold bar from her jacket pocket. “Good instruments won’t be made unless the people who make them get money, which I can understand. Most things don’t require the kind of craftsmanship instrument making does, which is why instruments are the only thing I properly pay for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf smiled a bit, pleasantly surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh! Wasn’t expecting that, Nastya. Do the others feel the same way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, but does it look like I care, Lyf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya went up to the person manning the paydesk, dropped the goldbar on the counter, and walked out with Lyf and the cello before the clerk could process how much money they’d just made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf felt wonderful about their new instrument, feeling the weight of it in their hand as they wheeled it behind them in the case that had come with it. They looked over at Nastya, and felt a surge of gratefulness rush through their body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nastya? I just want to say thanks. I was pretty nervous going into today, honestly. Adjusting to life on the ship has been hard, especially after spending so much time out in the void alone. I’ve almost felt like a ghost, watching everyone else be close while I stayed in my corner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya listened intently as soon as Lyf started to speak, but Lyf saw her perk up especially as soon as they mentioned feeling like a ghost. Lyf continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But today I’ve felt like less of a ghost. You took me to get an instrument so I’d get to be part of whatever all of you Mechanisms have. So, thank you. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lyf finished talking, Nastya stopped walking, which caused Lyf to stop as well. She then took Lyf’s hands in hers, and looked them in the eye as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured that as soon as I heard you were dragged in. It’s an incredibly isolating experience, being on a loud ship where everyone knows each other, especially when you’ve been alone for so long. Trust me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve spent my fair amount time both in the void, and feeling like a ghost in Aurora’s machine. But I hope that I can help you feel like less of a ghost, and more like you. If you need anything, you can always find me in the engine room. I’ve got your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya then swooped Lyf into a gentle hug, which Lyf gratefully accepted. It was a soft hug, and Lyf felt more cared for than they had in a long time. As soon as they pulled away, Nastya’s communicator started to buzz. Everyone on the crew had one, including Nastya, and she seemed annoyed as she pulled it out to see what had been written. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I can’t believe them!” Nastya groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf read a text from Tim on the communicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timpowder Gun: help pls. we got captured at gun factory. dont tell ashes owo;;;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf felt annoyance bubble up as well. How the hell had they gotten captured at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gun factory</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are we going to go rescue them?” Lyf asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much of a choice. Tim and Jonny will definitely tell on us if we don’t rescue them. I think they could figure out pretty quick we went against orders as soon as they see your cello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. So how are we going to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow my lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim and Jonny were not having a good time. They’d busted into the gun factory haphazardly, expecting a level of security similar to what they’d encountered at the lab. What had greeted them instead was one of the most advanced weapons factories they’d ever encountered, with a level of security to match. Tim and Jonny had been subdued almost immediately, and had been locked in a highly guarded room to boot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess they spend more money on their military than their sciences, huh.” Tim remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Tim.” Jonny replied. Tim had complied pretty easily with the officers’ orders, which had caused him to only have foot restraints. Jonny, on the other hand, had been predictably more resistant, and been given restraints for both his hands and feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim stared at the screen of his communicator, waiting for a message. He’d texted Nastya to come bust them out, and he hoped she would see it before she went back to the Aurora. He knew that if Ashes found out, he’d never hear the end of it. They’d probably make fun of him for the rest of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tim saw a new message pop up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my way. Sit tight, and try not to get yourselves into more trouble than you already have - NR</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nastya should be on her way soon.” Tim announced cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nastya?” Jonny groused. “Thought she’d be back at the Aurora, by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not, which is lucky for us. Try not to be too much of an asshole when she comes to pick us up, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Tim came up with an idea to pass the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s sing the Jail Song.” Tim wheedled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell, Gunpowder. I’m not gonna be a literal jailbird” Jonny responded angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you know you wanna do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeease?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny was cut off by the sound of Tim singing, to the tune of Gassed Last Night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Locked last night, and locked the night before, gonna be locked tonight, if we’re never locked no more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim then paused, waiting for Jonny to pick up. When he didn’t, Tim smiled cheekily, and continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re locked, you’re bored as you can be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, Jonny finished the verse with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause being locked up in a jail sucks for you and me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim cheered, then laughed long and hard at Jonny’s face, petulant and furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re jailing us, they’re jailing us. One bad heist and they’re nailing us.” They both sang, though Jonny’s mood started improving as they went along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank your lucky stars that you look so good, ‘cause you wouldn’t want your face to go to waste!” They both ended, practically howling with laughter by now. Tim tapping out the ending rhythm on the floor is what sent them both over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya and Lyf broke into the facility stealthily, taking care to not alert the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where Jonny and Tim are?” Lyf whispered as they hid behind a corner, waiting for guards to pass by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m sure they’ll be easy to find. They’re too loud to be unnoticeable.” Nastya replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nastya was about to run across the hall in the wake of the guards, Lyf pulled her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nastya, I’ve dealt with places like this before, so let me help. It would be a lot easier if we were able to get through here without sneaking around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow my lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf stepped out of hiding and into the hall, and announced in a booming voice, “Hello! I am Inspector Lyffrasir Edda, Second Class, and I’m here to, uh, inspect your factory!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards looked at Lyf suspiciously. They prayed that their statement would hold up, as they were still wearing the inspector uniform they’d left Midgard in, which would hopefully back them up. Miraculously, it worked. Two of the guards strolled over to Lyf and saluted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Inspector Edda. We’ve been expecting you for quite a while now. We’re happy to give you a tour of our factory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How convenient!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lyf remarked internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” One of the guards asked, pointing at Nastya, still pressed up against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my colleague, Nastya Rasputina. Seeing that this factory is impressively large, I decided to bring her along to inspect the prisons, while I tour the factory proper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya nodded, understanding the plan immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I have a moment with Ms. Rasputina before we begin?” Lyf asked. “I just want to make sure we have all of our paperwork in order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” The guards replied, saluting and turning away from the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep them busy while you go get Tim and Jonny. We’ll meet back at the pod.” Lyf whispered. Nastya nodded, gave a thumbs up, and went on her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, show me your factory.” Lyf commanded the guards, who then spherded them away from the hall and towards the production line. Lyf hoped the act would last long enough for Nastya to get their crewmates out of jail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya walked briskly down the hall towards the jail cells. Why a gun factory had jail cells she didn’t understand, but there was no time to question it now. She just needed to free Tim and Jonny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it didn’t take too much searching to find them. They were both sitting in a cell restrained, though Jonny had more restraints than Tim. Tim immediately smiled as soon as he saw Nastya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nastya! Over here!” He cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tim!” Jonny replied, elbowing Tim in the side to get him to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya ran over to the front of the cell, immediately getting to work on breaking the complicated lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you two get caught?” Nastya hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just did lol.” Tim replied cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just fucking say “lol” out loud?” Jonny replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what of it?” Tim asked, a shit eating grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, both of you.” Nastya ordered. “You need to stay quiet so I can get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya then picked the lock, made it into the cell, and undid Jonny and Tim’s restraints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Nastya.” Tim said gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, don’t get caught.” Nastya replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great advice, Nastya.” Jonny snarked back. “By the way, why are you still planetside? Thought you’d be back on the Aurora by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To tell you the truth, I was getting Lyf an instrument. They deserve to be properly part of our crew. They’re helping me get you two out by distracting the guards, right now.” Nastya replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, who would’ve thought. When we get back, I’ll give them a proper position.” Jonny remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now come on, let’s get out of here.” Nastya replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny, Tim, and Nastya sprinted out of the jail cell and down the halls, towards the exit of the factory. As they ran, they heard alarm bells ringing, obviously alerting the factory to their jailbreak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the three of them made it out of the factory, Nastya yelled, “We have to go back for Lyf! We can’t just leave them there, that’s shitty, even for us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny yelled back, “I know, and we’re not! Let’s just get back to our ships!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead, Nastya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf was running faster than they could ever remember. As soon as the alarm bells had gone off, the guards had figured out they’d been duped. Of course, being in a gun factory, bullets were now shooting madly in Lyf’s direction. Thankfully, all the guards had awful aim. Lyf guessed they were better at making guns than shooting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of this mess. Sure, the crew liked them well enough, but they weren’t sure if they would come back for them. It might not be worth it, and Lyf wouldn’t fault them if they did leave them behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then, suddenly, a podship burst through the walls of the factory. They saw it was manned by Jonny and Tim, Jonny piloting the ship while Tim shot at the guards below, cackling madly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pod soon followed, which Lyf recognized as being the one they’d gone planetside in with Nastya. The engineer herself piloted the ship to almost ground level, and opened the back hatch. She then poked her body out of the back, and held out her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab my hand!” Nastya cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came back for me?” Lyf yelled back, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did! You’re one of us, now! So grab my hand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf did as she said, and grasped her hand as they ran. She then pulled them up into the ship, closed the hatch, and then returned to the pilot seat. Lyf got back into their seat, buckled up, and let out a relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nastya. So what are we doing now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re giving this factory hell. They captured two of our crewmates, and almost captured one more. They need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mind if you drop this out the hatch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya handed Lyf a small, glowing box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” they asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a timebomb set to go off two minutes after it hits the ground. It’ll blow up this whole factory.” Nastya replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Shouldn’t we call Jonny and Tim and let them know that we’re about to blow this place up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good idea. Here’s my communicator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya tossed Lyf her communicator, and Lyf used the call button on the group chat Nastya had for Jonny and Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Jonny’s voice answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonny, Nastya and I are about to drop a bomb. You two should probably get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re good Lyf? Good. I’ll let Tim know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf heard Jonny yell at Tim that they’d been rescued and that a bomb was about to go off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also heard Tim say “Fuck yeah! Let’s get out of here!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Lyf, we’re off.” Jonny replied. “Drop the bomb when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it Jonny, and by the way, thanks for rescuing me.” Lyf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Lyf, you’re one of us now, whether you like it or not.” Jonny replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, Nastya would kill me if we left you behind at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Jonny hung up, and Lyf saw his and Tim’s podship fly out of the factory through the hole that had been created during the it’s entrance. Lyf then opened the back hatch, and dropped the softly glowing bomb down onto the factory floor. They then closed the hatch door, and ran back to the front of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bomb’s been dropped.” Lyf said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Nastya replied, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lyf was back in their seat, Nastya made the podship go as fast as it could. It zoomed out of the factory at full speed, the building soon small against the backdrop of the city. As the podship soared back up through the atmosphere towards the Aurora, Lyf marveled at the large, bright orange explosion that replaced the spot the factory had once been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a celebratory mood on board the Aurora that night. All the supplies had been miraculously retrieved, which pleased Ashes greatly. In celebration, a large, rowdy party was held in the Commons. Whiskey flowed like water, and all the crewmates had gotten out their instruments to play the night away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyf felt happier now than they had in a long time. They felt slightly buzzed from the glass of whiskey they’d had, and they were excitedly learning how to play the cello. Nastya and Marius were gathered beside them, showing them what to do. Marius had been thrilled when they saw that Lyf had gotten a cello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another string buddy!” he’d cried. Marius had then enveloped Lyf in an excited and crushing hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lyf tried to figure out the cello with the help of Nastya and Marius, the rest of the crew was excitedly playing all their favorite songs. The sounds of what Lyf recognized as Tales to be Told floated around the room joyfully. Lyf remarked to themself that it was much less annoying when it was being played by the whole band rather than just a determined Marius. It was also much more fun to hear music in the middle of a party than in the middle of an investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of the partying, Jonny leapt up onto the couch that was located in the center of the room, and shot his gun straight into the ceiling. Everyone stopped, and looked up at Jonny. Jonny began to speak joyfully, a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renegades, liars, and thieves! Gender identities everywhere! As your humble Captain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRST MATE!” everyone yelled out joyfully, this time including Lyf. They were starting to learn the traditions, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! As your First Mate, I am proud to make an announcement! I’d say our own Lyfrassir Edda has more than proved themself today with their quick thinking, instrumental enthusiasm, bravery, and proclivity for violence! What do all of you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else roared in approval. Lyf was shoved to the front of the room, and lifted onto the couch. When they were standing next to Jonny, the first mate looked Lyf in the eyes and raised up their hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud to introduce all of you to our brand new Bosun, Lyfrassir Edda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered, and Lyf smiled widely. They had never known they’d be so happy on a crew of spacepirates, but there they were. They were no longer an Inspector, they were now a Bosun. They were now an official member of the Starship Aurora. And Lyf couldn’t be happier about that fact.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so to my recipient, crow!!!! you are literally such a cool person, i was so stoked to get you!!! i hope you like this, i tried to fit it to what you wanted best i could! to everyone, comments fuel me, and have a wonderful day! stay safe, stay healthy, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>